Really, who can you Trust?
by iamarebel
Summary: Diana's not human. She's a half-vampire and her real name is Diana Crepsley. Her best friend is Steve, who's obsessed with vampires. When world's collide, who can you trust, really?


Really, who can you trust?

Summary: Diana's not human. She's a half-vampire and her real name is Diana Crepsley. Her best friend is Steve, who's obsessed with vampires. When world's collide, who can you trust, really?

iamarebel: I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of Darren Shan's characters.

Ch. 1: Surprise

Diana sighed as she unlocked her bike and set off toward the place she's called home in last couple of years. From the time since she lived in this town, she'd grown weary of it, and had started to feel homesick. Her real home was with the Cirque du Freak, where her father was. The Shan's had been her mother's family until she dies after giving birth to Diana. They had, depsite everything, had welcomed Diana with open arms and practically adopted her until they had their own daughter, Annie. But, that just made the whole family stronger. Then, there was her best friend, Steven Leonard, who was completely obsessed with vampires.

'Boy, the shock he'd go through if he found out what I was.' Diana though drily. The Shan's some came into view and Diana parked her bike against the house. Her aunt was home, so she was probably making something for dinner. Yep, even a vampires can eat regular foods. Oh, almost forgot. They didn't know she was a half-vampire. No one did, and Diana planned to keep that way. She walked into the house, not knowing of Fate's plans for her.

Diana took off her shoes when she entered and her aunt walked in, a smile on her face.

"Good, your home. There's someone here to see you. In the living room." She pointed to the living room and walked away, a smile on her face. Diana put her bag down and shook her head. Her aunt was simply weird sometimes. But she knew why. There, sitting on the couch, looking so out of place, was her father, Larten Crepsley. He saw her standing the doorway, smiled, and stood up, arms wide open. That's all she needed. Diana lunged at him and practically knocked him over before he rebalanced himself. "Dad!" She yelled as she hugged him tightly.

"Hello, my little angel. I have missed you so. You've getting more beautiful everyday, just like your dear mother." Larten said, hugging her just as tightly.

"Thanks, dad. What are you doing here?" Diana asked, after they had settled down.

"The Cirque had come into town and I'd thought I'd stop by and say hello to my daughter. How much longer do you plan on staying here, sweetheart? Evra's been pretty depressed without you."

"I don't know. But I'll probably leave in a couple of days. I'm starting to feel pretty homesick. I love the Shan's, but I miss my family at the Cirque." Diana sniffed, drying her eyes.

"Well, how about you help me in my act in this week's show? I could use someone elses helps other than Mr. Tall's. And Evra would love to see his best friend again." Larten suggested.

Diana looked at her father. It was a very temping idea. She hadn't been in a show since she moved here. And it would be nice to see Evra again. And the more she thought about it, the more appealing it seemed.

"All right, Dad. You've got a deal. When's the show?" Diana asked.

"This Tuesday night. Make sure you're there early so we can get your outfit ready. Your aunt already gave me her permission. Don't give me that look. I may be your father, but she's still your guradian. Madame Octa will also be happy to see you afger such a long absence."

"Dad, could I actually do the act with her and you help me when she's spinning her web?" Diana asked. Larten rubbed his chin, thinking before smiling and nodding. "You can just as long as you are very careful, and don't break your concentration."

Diana hugged her father and let out a squeal of delight.

"Thank you, Dad. I won't let you down, I promise." Larten smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you won't. You're like your mother in many ways, but you're love for spiders and life came from me." Diana smiled; she always liked it when he spoke of her mother and their similarities.

They talked until her uncle came home, who happily shook Larten's hand. He like Larten and was gald that he still love Diana as much as they did. Larten bid them goodnight, placed on kiss on Diana's head, and left for the Cirque's camp.

Diana was smiling all the way up to her room where she closed the door, and practically squealed with happiness. This was going to be the best time of her life.

The next day….

Diana ate a quick breakfast before leaving for school. She shot out on her bike and onto the street. Today was Steve's birthday, and she wanted to be the first to greet him and give him his present. Diana smiled; she knew he would go crazy when he saw what it was. That was how well she knew Steve. She probably knew him better than himself.

Steve was waiting at the bike rack when she arrived. Diana smiled and braked. She quickly placed in on the rack and locked it. Then she proceeded to take his present out.

"Happy birthday, Steve. Here's your present." Steve smiled as she held the wrapped box out to him. He eagerly ripped open the box, which caused Diana to laugh. She laughed even more when she saw his eyes go wide.

"Oh my god, Di. How did you even afford these? These must have been expensive!" He exclaimed, looking at her.

"Not really. The guy I bought it from, who I know really well, gave me a customer discount when I told him it was for my friend's birthday. Enjoy it!" Diana said. She had gotten him the first, the very first, editions of vampire comics. Yeah, Diana thought he'll have to worship me now.

Steve kept thanking her over and over, and at one time, actually hugged her. Though it embarrassed her, she was glad Steve was happy. After all he goes through at home and school, Steve deserves to be happy. Diana blushed when she caught herself staring at Steve. What was wrong with her? No way can she be really attached when she's leaving.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Di, with all the excitement, that I found this wicked flyer on the street on my way here. Look at this." Steve pulled a green flyer out of this bag and Diana felt her heart begin to beat rapidly against her ribcage. When she saw the heading, she knew she was screwed. It was a flyer from the Cirque Du Freak. Forcing herself to calm down, she said,

"Are you going to see this?" Steve looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Of course I'm going, Di! I don't want to miss this. Do you want to come? The last show is tonight." Steve said, taking the flyer back.

"Maybe, I mean its up to my mom and dad. They usually don't want me out late at night. I'll ask them. Just don't get your hopes up." Steve nodded and dropped it. There was room for talking about it later.

Diana, on the other hand, was freaking out and panicking. If Steve found out about who she really was and what she was, he'd never speak to her again. And that was one thing she didn't want. But she already promised her dad she'd be in the act and she never backed down from a promise. Okay, she thought, I'll just have to go along with it as long as best as I can and warn by dad. God knows Steve might recognize him.

The next two days passed with an antagonizing slow pace. But she knew she'd have to get through it. When school was finally let out, Diana practically made her way to her bike. Steve was already there.

"Hey, Di. So, you never told me what you're mom said. Can you go?" Steve asked, excitedly. Diana, Steve thought, was the most beautiful girl in the whole school. He had started to like her when they entered their junior year. But hadn't brought up the nerve to ask her out. A lot of guys had asked her out, but she had shot down them all down, saying she didn't want to date right now. That was two years ago. Diana was 17, hot and soon to be mine was Steve's last though as he watched her unlock her bike.

"Oh, well my mom said I had to babysit but if I get done, I'll swing by and watch it." Steve was disappointed, but accepted it.

"'Kay, see you later, Di." Steve watched as she rode away, her soft-looking brown hair waving in the wind and glinting in the sun. Steve shook his head before he too ride off for another 'fun' day at home before going to the show. Diana didn't know what she was missing.

TBC…

Love it? Hate? Give me feedback. Reviews are what I live for! R&R! –{-


End file.
